Hollyleaf: A Whole New World
by Willowfur and Piper
Summary: FINISHED! Hollyleaf ran away and changed her name.She must now must choose to return to the clans and help with the fight or stay way. Can she return after what she did? rated t. pairings: Heather/Lion, little Holly/Mouse, Jay/OC.
1. Alleginces

A story I randomly thought up. Hope you enjoy. My first fanfic, sorry if the characters are a little out of character. R&R. Be truthful when you review I want to know how I did.

Disclaimer: not mine all characters (except for the ones I created) belong to Erin Hunter. Story line is MY original story line

ALLEGIANCES

Thunderclan

Leader: Firestar- flame colored tom

Deputy: Brambleclaw- dark brown tabby tom

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather- gray tabby tom

Warriors:

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat

Cloudtail- white long haired tom

Brackenfur- golden tabby tom

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Spiderleg- black tom with brown underbelly

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Graystripe- gray tom

Berrynose- cream colored tom

Hazeltail- gray and white she-cat

Mousewhisker- gray and white tom

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom

Apprentices:

Foxpaw- reddish tabby tom

Icepaw- white she-cat

Queens:

Ferncloud- pale gray(with darker flecks) she-cat

Dasiy- cream colored from the horse place, mother of Spiderlegs kits Rosekit and Toadkit

Mille- striped gray tabby mother of Graystripes kits: Briarkit, Bumblekit and Blossomkit

Whitewing- white she-cat mother of Birchfall`s kits Dovekit and Ivykit

Elders:

Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat

Purdy- tabby loner with a gray muzzle

Windclan*

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat

Crowfeather- dark gray tom

Breezepelt- black tom, Crowfeathers son

*= Windclan character in Allegiances only appear in the story

Rouges,Loners and kittypets

Hollyleaf/ Cordelia- black she-cat with green eyes

Socks- black and white tom, a kittypet

Jay(no not Jayfeather)- gray tabby tom

Zac- brown tabby tom

Authors Note- Allegiances might not be the most accurate sorry


	2. Prologue

Prologue

"Hollyleaf! Get off me Lionblaze"

"It`s to late Jayfeather she's gone" Lionblaze said calmly.

"It can't be she part of the prophecy" Jayfeather shouted.

Lionblaze shook his hed trying to make sense of what happened. Hollyleaf killed Ashfur to keep the secret of their birth then revealed it to everyone at a gathering.

"She revealed it all" Jayfeather meowed.

"It wasn't the same" Lionblaze said.

"Don`t matter now, she`s dead now" Jayfeather said quietly. Lionblaze caught a tear coming down his cheek.

"Are you _Crying?"_Lionblaze asked.

"No" Jayfeather Growled "I was just thinking" he added before sobbing on Lionblaze`s shoulder.

"The clan can`t know the truth" Lionblaze said. "They can`t know she was trying to escape them."

"Right, we`ll tell them she was chasing a squirrel into the tunnel and it collapsed on her. They can remember her a brave hunter than a murderer." Jayfeather said.

"Agreed" Lionblaze said.

Then they both headed sadly toward camp.

R&R. The chapters will be longer than this. Next time Hollyleaf meets two strange toms. **Sighs** these toms will be strait bastards.


	3. Chapter 1: Stupid Toms

Chapter 1: Stupid Toms

Hollyleaf wandered the tunnels until she saw light. _I can finally get out of here. _She thought. She ran out into the light. She sensed twolegs nearby. She wandered toward the twolegplace.

Later… She was so tired to the point she collapsed.

"Hey. Hey. HEY!" a new voice sounded in Hollyleaf`s ear. She sprang up ready to spring.

"You have 10 seconds to tell me who the _HELL _you are, why you're here and what the _Hell_ you want!" Hollyleaf growled facing two toms. One was golden brown and the other one was a gray tabby.

"My name is Zac," the golden brown one started "and this is Jay."Zac said pointing his tail toward the gray tabby.

Hollyleaf saw the gray tabby named Jay and instantly thought of Jayfeather. Same pelt, same eyes only he can see. His voice was different to. She remembered her other questions.

"5, 4, 3," she started.

"We are here because we saw you on the ground and had to help," Jay said politely. "We answered your questions and now you answer ours." Zac agreed.

"Who are you, are you even a cat and where are you headed?" Zac said more politely than Hollyleaf had said.

"Well of course she`s a cat you dumb asses" a new voice sounded. All three of them looked up to see a black and white Kittypet at the top of the fence. He was skinny for a Kittypet and he obviously had picked up language from his twolegs.

"Who are _you_?"Hollyleaf asked

"Socks" the cat answered. Looking at the two toms he said "why would you ask such a stupid question? Of course she`s a cat. A blind dog could see _that!" _Hollyleaf had to admit he was right. Something told her in her head these weren't the brightest cats in the world.

"So Socks, do you know these cats?" Hollyleaf asked.

"Hardly" he answered "I see them around trying to cause trouble it never ends."

"We don't cause THAT much trouble!" Zac shouted. "So what the Hell is your name girl"

"Holly-"she stopped herself. She now hated that name. "Cordelia" she answered.

"ok" Jay said "why are you here?"

"Why the HELL should I know. I was just wandering around and I got lost!" Hollyleaf answered.

"Well," Socks said. "I believe I should go, Catch you later. Hollyleaf had the feeling that was not the last she had herd of Socks. _He seemed nice enough. Maybe I`ll ask him to show me around later, looks like I'll be here awhile. _

"Well now that he`s gone," Zac said "we might as well be on our way to."

"So do you need anything before we go?" Jay asked.

"No I don't think so" she replied.

"Ok" Jay replied "Catch ya later."

Hollyleaf sighed. Apparently she had met two stupid toms and a Kittypet that was skinny and well not stupid. Something in her mind told her that this was not the last she herd of those toms or that Kittypet. Her world made no sense now.

_Cordelia._ She thought _I like the sound of that._ She ran down the line of twoleg nests repeating her new name in her head.

R&R Next chapter we see how Jayfeather and Lionblaze cope with the loss of Hollyleaf/Cordelia . Review

Cordelia: Yeah there better be reviews or my kingdom will collapse!

Willowfur: oh great lord

Cordelia: who are you

Willowfur: THE ONE RUNNING THE STORY DUH!

Cordelia: Right.

Willowfur: just review while I deal with Cordelia. Oh by the way I have a new story coming out about a kit that Starclan prophesied to save all the clans. Also I need some cats for that story and I need one more girl cat for this one. The sooner I get these cats the faster I get new chapters/storys up .


	4. Chapter 2:Sierra

Chapter 2: Sierra

One week later…

Cordelia wandered alone in the twoleg place alone till she heard the rustling of the bushes behind her.

"Zac, Jay come out" Cordelia growled.

"Oh so you know Zac and Jay?" came a reply. Then a pretty gray and white dappled she cat with dark blue eyes walked out of the bushes. "My name is Sierra yours?"

"Cordelia" Cordelia replied. _Maybe she knows socks to. I could get some information on them. _She thought. "So you know Zac and Jay?" she asked

"Yup" Sierra replied.

"Do they normal cause trouble of any sorts?" Cordelia asked.

"Hmm depends on if they feel like it and what you define as 'trouble'" Sierra replied. Then added "they normally get in trouble with the people but-. Hey want to know a secret?" Sierra asked.

"What a people?" Cordelia asked. "Sure I want to know a secret."

"people, twolegs, humans, upwalkers same things. "whatever. The secret, Zac and Jay are afraid of harmless garden snakes. Yet they brag on how they're not afraid of anything."

"Now that`s stupid. Even _I`m_ not afraid of garden snakes. Adders I`m scared of but garden snakes please only twolegs are afraid of those. Garden snakes are just annoying." Cordelia replied.

"I know right" Sierra replied. "Hey have you been to Caritas yet?" she asked

"No, what's Caritas?" Cordelia asked.

"Caritas is this karaoke bar only open to cats. There is this cat who owns it can read your destiny when you sing. The cats that work and get stuff from the people go all out. "Sierra explained. "You must be new if you haven't heard of it yet."

"ok" Cordeila replied. "When does it open?"

"In an hour. We can crash at my place till it opens" Sierra said.

AT SIERRA`S PLACE

Sierra`s place was quiet big. It was under what she called a beach front house and was right next to where the people kept the heating so it was nice and warm. Inside was a big empty place with a tin that said tuna on to and inside was some old pillow. To the right was a passage way she made by putting a curtain on both sides to create more rooms. There was another on off to the left. To the right is what she called a kitchen and to the right was her room. On the back wall was two more passages. One lead to the guest room and the other one lead to the tv/computer room where she had a mini tv and one computer both of which worked (by some miracle). Upstairs was a small storage room.

"Well that`s the whole house" Sierra said when she was finished.

"This is impressive," Cordelia said still a little shocked that one cat did all this.

"Took years to collect all this stuff. Finding, trading, luck, buying and the occasional giva awy like that lamp over there I got by giving a cat one of my pots and pans" Sierra explained. "I can help you get a job and collect stuff to get a place of your own one time if you want"

"Sure that would love that" Cordelia replied.

"Great" Sierra replied. "Hey I think Caritas is open now. Let's go" With that they left for Caritas.

MEANWHILE AT THUNDERCLAN. Jayfeather POV

_I can't believe she`s dead ._Jayfeather thought running through his mind yesterday`s events. The crashing tunnels, Hollyleaf`s shriek of terror as the tunnels collapsed on her. She was dead or was she? _How can we be sure she's dead? _Hope sparked I Jayfeather. He walked out of the Medicine Cat den and looked for Lionblaze. When Jayfeather pinpointed his location he padded over to him.

"Want to go for a walk," Jayfeather asked.

"Sure,"Lionblaze said.

Once they were out of camp Jayfeather cut to the chase "How do we know Hollyleaf is dead?"

"We don't but there was no way she could have survived that rock fall," Lionblaze replied. "Why?"

"Because Hollyleaf could still be alive. There might be a chance she survived that rock fall. Maybe we should check again."

"Jayfeather are you feelin ok. Even if she was alive she might not want to see us." Lionblaze started.

Jayfeather cut him off before he could continue. "don`t you care if your own sister is alive!"

I do but I don't want to force Hollyleaf to see us if she doesn't want to" Lionblaze replied calmly.

"We don't know that she could be starving or hurt or worse," Jayfeather shouted.

"What`s worse than those?" Lionblaze asked.

"A Kittypet" Jayfeather replied.

"She would never" Lionblaze said.

"She was insane last time we saw her I wouldn't put it past her" Jayfeather replied.

"ok we can _check_ again but that`s as far as I go" Lionblaze replied.

Willowfur: well that's chapter 2

Cordelia: R&R

Sierra: That's right

Cordelia: up next-

Willowfur: hey I do that

Cordelia: oh right

Willowfur: up next Cordelia gets introduced to Lorne the owner of Caritas. Also she struggles to get a job till Zac and Hay come back with a radio station owner. YES CARITAS IS FROM ANGEL (which I don't own)

Cordelia: Willowfur doesn't own warriors

Sierra: till next time

Willowfur: shut up guys


	5. New Cats for Hollyleaf: A Whole New Life

New cats for Hollyleaf: A Whole New World (that weren't in the Allegiances)

Sierra-pretty gray and white dappled she cat with dark blue eyes

Lorne- greenish furred tom with strange red eyes, owner of Caritas

Lil' green- green eyed brown tom with a black stripe down his back radio station owner

Lilly- golden she-cat with green eyes. Lil' green`s sister

Miley- brown she-cat Lilly`s best friend

Willow- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Spike- dark brown tabby tom (almost identical to Brambleclaw only with blue eyes instead of amber)

Soma- dark brown tabby with disturbing blue eyes, Spikes twin brother

Mina-beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat, Soma`s best friend

Sorry for dumping these new characters on you but Cordelia meets more than just 2 or 4 cats. Most of these cats will be introduced in the next 2 or 3 chapters.


	6. Chapter 3:Caritas

Chapter 3: Caritas

As Cordelia and Sierra approached Caritas which was a abandon twoleg nest that wasn't that destroyed.

"Caritas is a sanctuary" Sierra explained. "Do you know what 'Caritas' means?"

"No, What's a sanctuary?" Cordelia replied.

"A sanctuary is a place where there is no violence. Anyway Caritas is Latin I believe for mercy. The owner Lorne believes anyone deserves a chance so he made it a sanctuary."

As Sierra squeezed through the door and walked down the stairs closely followed by Cordelia. At the bottom of the stairs was a brightly lit sanctuary bar. Against the back wall was a small stage and on the right side of them was a bar where a charcoal gray tom was working. Behind him were shelves with drinks and small snacks. In between the stage and the bar were small tables the shape of circles with small chairs next to them. Caritas was packed but Sierra went straight to a small table with 4 chairs. Cordelia looked over to see a greenish furred tom with blood red eyes heading toward them.

"Who's that" Cordelia asked pointing at the tom.

"That's Lorne" Sierra said taking another sip of her drink.

"Hey Sierra. Who's your friend?" Lorne asked.

"This is Cordelia, she`s new and I`m showing her around," Sierra replied.

"Sup," Cordelia replied.

"Hi," Lorne said. "Well hey I gotta go nice to meet you," He said to Cordelia before waving good-bye and leaving.

"He is," Sierra replied.

"Hey Sierra," a meow came from behind them. Cordelia looked over her shoulder to see a dark brown tabby almost identical to Brambleclaw the only difference being his blue eyes that were a little disturbing. He was followed by a beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat.

"Hey Soma, Hey Mina," Sierra replied. The tortoiseshell named Mina Cordelia guessed came up to Sierra and they touched noses.

"Who`s your friend?" Soma asked.

"Cordelia, she`s new and I'm showing her around. Cordelia these are my friends Mina and Soma." Sierra said.

"Hey," Cordelia said.

"Hi I`m Mina," The tortoiseshell meowed.

"Cordelia," Cordelia replied.

"Soma," the dark brown tabby said.

"Cordelia," Cordelia replied.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Mina asked.

"Alright with me, you?" Sierra replied.

"I don't care," Cordelia replied.

Mina and Soma sat down and ordered a drink.

"So where are you from?" Soma asked Cordelia.

"uhh," Cordelia never thought of how to answer this question. "up north around Sanctuary lake."

"Oh I`ve been up there. The barn cats up there were really nice," Mina said. "The lake is gorgeous though. I dident stay long"

"Hm, why were you there?" Cordelia asked .

Mina shrugged. "I was looking for a place to settle. I heard about some wild cats there and that I guess that scared me away. I`m glad to. I would have never met him then." Mina said.

"How long have you been here?" Soma asked.

"A week and 2 days," replied Cordelia.

"How long are you staying?" Soma continued with the questions.

"Not sure. I might stay" Cordelia replied. "I like it here."

"We would be happy if you did," Mina said "It's not often we get new people here."

"If I can find a job I`ll stay," Cordelia replied.

"Great," Sierra replied. "We can start looking for one tomorrow."

"Have you ever loved someone?" Again Soma with the questions "You don't have to answer that."

"hhmm," Cordelia had never thought about it. _Mousewhisker was pretty nice._ "Once but I never really said anything so more of a crush."

"Where are you staying?" Soma asked.

"At Sierra`s," Cordelia replied.

"Can you sing?" Soma asked.

"I don't know. Never really tried," Cordelia replied.

"You should get on stage sometime," Mina said.

"Maybe a different time," Cordelia replied.

"Do you know the area?" Sierra asked.

"No not really," Cordelia replied.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Mina asked.

"Two brothers," Cordelia said.

"Hmm, I gotta brother," Soma said. "He`s in Moscow right now should be home soon."

"Look at the time we gotta go." Mina said before getting up.

"Alright next time I get to ask the questions," Cordelia said.

"Ok," Soma said before following Mina out the door.

"Hi Sierra," A small gray she-cat with blue eyes said coming toward them.

"Hi Willow" Sierra said. "Cordelia this is Willow, I work with her down at The Cat Inn. Willow this is Cordeliashe`s new and I'm showing her around a little."

"Willow," Willow said. "Saw you and thought I'd come over to say hi. I have to go though."

"We were just on our way out," Sierra meowed.

"Oh, see ya tomorrow then," Willow said. After Willow left Sierra and Cordelia headed out the door.

BACK AT SIERRAS HOUSE…The next morning

"Morning," Sierra said when Cordelia walked into the room.

"Morning," Cordelia said before yawning. "Where are you going?"

"Work," Sierra replied. Cordelia sighed. Today she needed to look for a job herself. _Might as well start at the general store and go from there. _Cordelia thought.

LATER THAT DAY

On her way to the store Cordelia spotted Zac & Jay with a brown tom.

"Hey Cordelia," Zac greeted her.

"Sup," Jay said. "This is Lil`Green, he runs the radio station. So what are you up to?"

"Job hunting," Cordelia replied.

"Good," Lil`Green growled. "You're hired"

"What?" Cordelia asked.

"I need someone to run the pop part of the ststion and you look like you'll cut it. You start tomarrow at the station." Lil`Green said

"ok," Cordelia said.

Willowfur: That`s chapter 3.

Cordelia: A bout time.

Spottedleaf: No Comment

Cordelia: When did you get here?

Spottedleaf: Just now.

Willowfur: OK Guys this chapter is over. Coming up next Cordelia starts her new job and Jayfeather and Lionblaze check to find out Hollyleaf is alive, also Zac and Jay cause trouble for the clans.

Sierra: please R&R

Willowfur: Again this chapter s over

Sierra& Cordelia: AAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Spottedleaf: Willowfur dosent own Warriors

Willowfur: Spottedleaf shut up

Spottedleaf: Ok **picks up book and starts to read**


	7. Chapter 4: The Trouble Begins

Chapter 4: The Trouble Begins

Thunderclan. Lionblaze POV

As Jayfeather and Lionblaze ran toward the tunnels Lionblaze was thinking. _Is there a chance Hollyleaf is alive. _Before he knew it the tunnels were in front of them.

"Ok" Jayfeather started. "What should we be looking for?"

"Scents, fur tufts," Lionblaze gulped "Blood."

"Right," Jayfeather said before starting to dig his way into the tunnels. Before long he caught a familiar sent: Hollyleaf. "I have her scent."

"Really," Jayfeather said. Lionblaze padded over and caught the scent to.

"She`s alive," Lionblaze said still a little shocked. "I`ll go find her and talk to her while you go back to the clan. You don't have to tell them anything yet."

"Ok" Jayfeather said and started back to the clan. Lionblaze followed the scent.

Heathertail POV

_Why the hell am I here? Oh yeah_. She had been trying to escape Breezepelt who was being really annoying. She sighed. _When will he realize I don't love him, I miss Lionblaze._ As if planed Lionblaze came running down the tunnel.

"What are you doing here?" Lionblaze growled harshly.

"I was trying to get away from Breezepelt and what`s your excuse anyway?"

"I`m trying to find my sister so move," Lionblaze hissed.

"Oh, Well I could help," _here`s my chance. _Heathertail thought.

"Fine just don`t get in my way," Lionblaze said.

"Ok," Heathertail said before following Lionblaze through the tunnels.

Jayfeather POV

On his way back to camp Jayfeather heard the rustling of bushes a little to the right. _There's not much breeze today, strange. _Bored out of his mind he decided to investigate. As he walked over to the bush he noticed the scent of rouge.

"Hey look what I found," A growl came from behind "A little kitty."

"Yeah, Zac just a poor helpless kitty. Unless those storys of the wild cats are true," another cat said.

"I told you those are storys, Jay," the one called Zac said.

Jay sighed "Yes they are true so let's continue to screw around and make trouble. "

Jayfeather snorted and prepared to use what little self defense he know and for the first time he realized Zac had a hold of his tail.

"Can it talk?"Jay asked.

"Yes I can talk!" Jayfeather yowled How stupid were these toms?

"I told you the wild cats existed!" Jay said.

"Don`t be stupid it`s just a cat that doesn't mean he`s a wild cat" Zac snorted. "Governed cat how stupid is that?" Jayfeather hissed.

"You idiots I am a wild cat," Jayfeather hissed then regretted it.

"Told you," Jay said.

"Prove it," Zac said.

"I think I will, ask me anything about borders-"

"The book store?" Jay asked.

"What?" Jayfeather asked.

"Not that kinda borders," Zac said.

"Oh"

"As I was saying names, clans anything," Jayfeather finished.

"How many clans are there?" Jay asked.

"4 not including Starclan," Jayfeather replied.

"What`s Starclan?" Zac asked

"Our warrior ancestors," Jayfeather replied.

"Fine you're a wild cat," Zac said. "This isn't the last you've heard of us." Zac said before running across the border. Jayfeather sighed. _Those cats were stupid._ Then headed back to camp.

Cordelia POV

At the radio station Lil`Green was waiting. She was shown the room where she would be broadcasting. She sighed as Lil`Green showed her what every button does. Before leaving.

"Ok were in 3,2,1 go,"

"Hello New York. This is new dj Cordelia and we will start with an song." Cordelia said. Then played Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus. "Ok that was party in the USA by Miley Cyrus. Next up we have the top 20"

As she played the 20 in order she thought about how much Lionblaze and Jayfeather would not approve of this music. It made her laugh.

A FEW HOURS LATER

As Cordelia headed to Sierra`s house she reflected on her day. _This is easy. I could do this. _then in her head ran over the songs she would play tomorrow.\

**Willofur: that's chapter 4.**

**Cordelia: I want more of a part.**

**Willowfur: You will next chapter.**

**Tigerstar: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO cruse you Death and your stick of terror! (We see Tigerstar sobbing over a Wii game) **

****Cordelia, Spottedleaf,Willowfur and Sierra exchange glances****

**Feathertail: I think he just lost his game.**

**Bluestar: Wow he`s not as tough as he was when he was alive.**

**Willowfur: Up next Cordelia continues to find a pat in life and Zac and Jay continue the trouble.**

**Bluestar: Please Review**

**Feathertail: Willowfur**

**Spottedleaf: doesn't own warriors. **picks up book and reads** **


	8. Chapter 5: Lost:Check

Chapter 5: Stupid, Smart, Stupid, Smart

Lionblaze POV

As Lionblaze and Heathertail ran down the fence line following Hollyleaf's scent, he explained to Heathertail his plan. He was going to talk her into going home and if that didn't work he would leave her be.

"You would do that?" Heathertail asked. "Just leave her."

"If she doesn't want to come back I can't force her, "Lionblaze said.

"I guess that makes sense," Heathertail said.

Cordelia POV

Cordelia sighed. She was at Caritas to give her something to do. Miley and Lilly –Lil`Green`s sister and friend- were there. They sat at a booth. Miley as yapping on about how shoes weren't as good this year than last year. She eventually got up and left. On the way to Siera`s Willow a gray she-cat with blue eyes who worked with Mugel`s walked up.

"Sup, going home early or just going to a different place?" she asked

"Don't know," Cordelia replied.

"Well there`s the Bronze," Willow suggested.

"Let's go there," Cordelia decided.

Lionblaze POV

As Lionblaze pelted fastly along to twoleg fences followed by Heathertail he thought he could make this easier.

"Hello," A meow said from turned around to see a black and white Kittypet behind him. If it weren't for the scent he would have thought he was a rogue. "Names Socks, you look lost need help?"

"No we don't need help Kittypet," Heathertail hissed angrily.

"Hold on Heathertail, do you know a black she-cat, green eyes, possibly insane?" Lionblaze asked.

"I know no insane cats although..." Socks paused. "No, properly not who your looking for,"

"Who?" Lionblaze asked.

"About a week ago a she-cat with your description came by, she called herself Cordleia but at first she said 'Holly' then cut off and said Cordelia"

"That's her!" Lionblaze said excitedly. "Which way did she go?"

"That way," pointing to the west.

"Thanks," Lionblaze said than ran off in the direction Socks had pointed at.

"You belived him?" Heathertail asked.

Lionblaze shrugged "Guys got no reason to lie and right now it's the only thing going for us."

"It's getting dark out wanna call it a night?"

"Sure"

**Willowfur: Well that's chapter 5, sorry it's short.**

**Cordelia: So, wanna keep going I want to know what happens at the bronze.**

**Willowfur: Well you're going to have to wait.**

**Cordelia: AAWW!**

**Willowfur: Up next: Lionblaze gets closer to Hollyleaf, Jayfeather keeps running into Zac and Jay and Hollyleaf continues to set up her new life but none of them know that dark forces are rising and they will need all the help they can get.**

**Spottedleaf: Willow**

**Sierra: fur**

**Tigerstar: doesn't**

**Bluestar: own**

**Feathertail: Warriors.**

**Willowfur: Can it guys.**


	9. Chapter 6: that coulda gone better

Chapter 6: ok that could of gone better

Note: Leafbare and Thunderclan is having trouble getting food. Somehow Zac and Jay know this. yes I put Ivypaw POV there.

Jayfeather POV

"Hey, that's my pray, you son of a bitch!" Jay shouted. Jayfeather sighed. _Not those two again. _It was the second time he had met them in the forest and he had enough of them the first time.

"Well now it's mine," a sharp reply came.

"Alright what are you doing on our territory again," Jayfeather growled coming out of the bushes.

"We said this wasn't the last time you heard of us," Zac growled.

"Come on Zac," Jay said then got there pray and left.

Ivypaw

_Why is Dovepaw the goody-goody? No one pays attention to me. _Ivypaw thought.

"Fox dung," She hissed.

"Oh, so close to," a voice sounded behind her.

"Hawkfrost," Ivypaw said.

"Well are you ready to meet Tigerstar?" Hawkfrost asked.

"M-m-meet Tigerstar?" Ivypaw stammered.

"Yes"

"Is my fur ok, to neat, to scruffy?" Ivypaw asked.

"You look fine," Hawkfrost assured her.

"o-o-ok" Ivypaw said.

Lionblaze POV

"I smell her, she`s near here," Lionblaze said the next morning. Lionblaze and Heathertail walked silently to a small abandon twolegs building.

"Uugggg," a moan sounded behind them.

"Hollyleaf?" Lionblaze asked.

"Lionblaze, you don't cheat at kitty poker do you?" Hollyleaf asked. Shitfaced. Hollyleaf padded over to Lionblaze then collapsed on Lionblaze completely.

"Ok, uh, lionblaze your sister might be a little crazy," Heathertail said.

"Let's go, she needs to sleep," Lionblaze replied.

**Willowfur: Yes it was kinda short. **

**Tigerstar: That's your own fault. HA Beat that death. I finally beat him. (Chraracter from last chapter(s))**

**Sierra: Well congrates no one cares. **

**Cordelia: When do we get to play?**

**Tigerstar: Never**

**Cordelia: Rude. **Comes up behind Tigerstar with a Shovel, knocks Tigerstar out, Cordelia begins to play game****

**Willowfur: Up next Ivypaw meets Tigerstar, Hollyleaf explains were she`s been to Lionblaze and Heathertail, Heathertail and Lionblaze get into a fight and Heathertail sleeps with Lionblaze, well looks like Jayfeather has the worst end of the stick, speaking of which he goes to find that stick of his to talk to Rock to find out what to do about Zac and Jay. Exciting chapter coming up I tell you.**

**Feathertail: Willowfur doesn't own warriors.**

**Tigerstar: Waa**

**Cordelia: oh brother.**

**Tigerstar: Get of my game.**

**Willowfur: Till next time.**


	10. Chapter 7: Ok Heres the Story

Chapter 7: Ok, here`s the Story

Hollyleaf POV

"Uugg," Cordelia felt a paw poke her side. "Willow, go away."

"Who`s Willow?" An all too familiar voice asked. Cordelia opened her eyes. A golden brown tom was standing over her.

"Lionblaze?" Ok, Now I know I had way too much to drink last night," She said looking confused.

"You're not dreaming if that`s what you're thinking," a voice behind her snorted. Cordelia sprang up and turned around to see Heathertail liking one of her paws looking at her funny.

"Hollyleaf, What happened to you?" Lionblaze asked.

"Cordelia is my name now," Cordelia corrected. "Anyway, I came here after meeting Zac, Jay and Socks."

"We met socks to," Heathertail announced.

"Anyhow, after meeting Socks I came here. I got a job at the radio station and went out way to late last night and now here I am," Cordelia finished. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. Now that we found her can you just talk t her ike you said you would and we can go home," Heathertail explained.

"Well uh, I don't wanna go home," Cordelia said. "l like my life here."

"What do you mean?" Lionblaze asked.

"I mean I don't want to go back, not yet at least," Cordelia said.

Ivypaw POV

"Hawkfrost, you there?" Ivypaw asked.

"Hello Ivypaw," a growl came from behind. A brown tabby with ice blue eyes and a light brown underbelly came out from the mist.

"Hawkfrost," Ivypaw said excitedly.

"Are you ready?" Hawkfrost.

"For what?" Ivypaw responded.

"To meet Tigerstar," Hawkfrost said.

"But I thought he was evil," Ivypaw said.

"Oh, you're just like the all. Don't you know he was just looking for a friend?" Hawkfrost asked. "Would your beloved sister Dovepaw ever do something like this?"

"Never, ok let's go," Ivypaw decided.

"Good," Hawkfrost said. Hawkfrost lead Ivypaw through the mist where they came to a clearing. At the other end of the clearing there was a dark brown tabby tom was sitting a seemingly large rock.

Hawkfrost walked over to the rock.

"Greetings Ivypaw," Tigerstar said.

"Hello Tigerstar," Ivypaw said.

"Don't be afraid young one, were all friends here," Tigerstar said. "Now, I have a message for Firestar. Now he never knows who it camefrom ok?"

"Ok," Ivypaw said.

"Tell Firestar Shadowclan is planning to attack Thunderclan for more land," Tigerstar explained.

"I will," Ivypaw said then scampered of into the mist.

Jayfeather POV

Jayfeather walked through the forest to the spot where his stick was. When he got there he picked up the stick. _Rock tell me something good._

"Hello Jayfeather," the furless ugly old at said.

"Rock, what do I do about Zac and Jay? No matter what they come back and cause more trouble," Jayfeather said.

"The answers will come in time," Rock said. Then disappeared. Jayfeather`s sight went black again. _Damn it. What kind of answer is that?_

**Willowfur**: **is it just me** **or are these chapters going long then short then long again?**

**Cordelia: I don't know. HA Tigerstar beat you again!**

**Tigerstar: Bitch.**

**Sierra: Tigerstar be nice**

**Feathertail: I`m not sure the word nice is even in his vocabulary.**

**Spottedleaf: Done. You know Fallen is a good book.**

**Redtail: Hey sis.**

**Spottedleaf: Redtail! **goes up and touches Redtail`s nose** **

**Willowfur: Up next, it's a surprise!**

**Cordelia: AAWW, now we`ll never know, damn**

**Willowfur: That`s right.**

**Tigerstar: I wanna do the disclamer.**

**Willowfur: Alright**

**Tigerstar: Willowfur will never, never, never**

**4 hours later**

**Tigerstar: never, never**

**Everyone but Tigerstar: GET ON WITH IT**

**Tigerstar(cowering): own Warriors **

**Spottedleaf: When do I get to apper?**

**Willowfur: Soon. GOOD-BYE people. Till next time.**


	11. Chapter 8: Are You Ready?

Hollyleaf: A Whole New World

Chapter 8: Are you Ready?

Cordelia POV

Cordelia walked into the building that was Caritas followed by Lionblaze and Heathertail. Cordelia looked over to see Soma and Mina kissing over by the stage. Spike sitting a little way of, looking discussed. Spike looked up and walked right over to them.

"Who`s that?" Lionblaze asked.

"Spike," Cordelia answed.

"Oh, damn Cordelia. To think this night couldn't get better," Spike said sarcastically.

"Het Spike, you getting on stage?" Cordelia asked. "Cause that would be damn hilarious."

"In your dreams," Spike growled.

"Ok, I`ll pay ya," Cordelia bribed.

"Fine, 400 caps(cat money)," Spike growled.

"Ok," Cordelia agreed.

Lionblaze POV

_What are Caps? _Lionblaze wondered.

"Lionblaze, Heathertail you can sit here," Hollyleaf- no Cordelia said. Heathertail sat in front of the table. Lionblaze went to join her.

"I`ll be back," Cordelia said then ran off. A few minutes later a song came on. Lionblaze looked up to see Cordelia on stage.

Song: Airplanes

Cordelia:  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)

Spike:  
Dreamin... I Fallin...  
Yeah  
Lets pretend like its 98, like I'm eating lunch off of a Styrofoam trey  
Trying to be the next rapper coming out the A  
Hoping for a record deal, to re-know my pain  
Now lets pretend like I'm on the stage  
And when my beat drops everybody goes insane (Ok)  
And everybody know my name (B.o.B)  
And everywhere I go people wanna hear me sang  
Oh yea and I just dropped my new album  
On the first week I did 500thousand  
Gold in the spring and diamond in the fall  
And then a world tour just to top it all off  
And lets pretend like they call me the greatest  
Selling out arenas with big ass stages  
And everybody loved me and no one ever hated  
Lets try to use imagination

Cordelia:  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)

Spike:  
Ok, let's pretend like this never happened  
Like I never had dreams of being a rapper  
Like I didn't write raps in all of my classes  
Like I never use to runaway into the blackness  
Now lets pretend like it was all-good  
Like I didn't live starring in a notebook  
Like I did the things I probably knew I should  
But I didn't have maybes that's why they call it hood  
Now lets pretend like I aint got a name  
Before they ever called me B.o.B or a.k.a Bobby Ray  
I'm talking back before the mixtapes  
Before the videos and the deals and the fame  
Before they once compared me to Andre  
Before I ever got my space  
Before they ever noticed my face  
So let's just pretend and make wishes out of airplanes

Cordelia:  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)

Spike:  
Lets pretend Marshall Mathers never picked up a pen,  
Lets pretend things would have been no diff-er-ent,  
Pretend he procrastinated had no motivation,  
Pretend he just made excuses that were so paper thin.  
Make it blow away with the wind, Marshall you're NEVER gonna make it  
His alarm went off to wake him but he didn't make it  
To the Rap Olympics  
Slept through his plane and he missed it

[Refrain: Hayley Williams]  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)

Ivypaw POV

"Russetfur NO," Blackstar`s yowl could be heard throughout the clearing. "Take the clearing, it`s not worth the blood spilled."

_Yes, we won. Firestar must be proud I warned him before anything else could happen. _Ivypaw thought. The Thunderclan and Shadowclan cats were already leaving the clearing. Ivypaw caught sight of Dovepaw leaving silently. _I can't wait to tell Tigerstar._

**Willowfur: That was LONG.**

**Sierra: When do I appear again?**

**Willowfur: Next chapter, I promise.**

**Spottedleaf: What about us Starclan cats?**

**Willowfur: Next chapter.**

**Tigerstar: Do I appear again?**

**Willowfur: Next chapter. Up next, Ivypaw reports the battle to the already knowing Tigerstar. Cordelia goes back to the clans for a 'visit' after some convincing from Starclan. Starclan also has a meeting. **

**Redtail: Willowfur doesn't own Warriors or the song Airplanes.**

**Cordelia: Still beating you Tigerstar.**

**Tigerstar: Damn.**


	12. Chapter 9: Choice

Chapter 9: Choice

**Ivypaw POV**

As Ivypaw ran through the Dark Forest she ran over the battle in her head. Tigerstar would be so proud! As she entered the clearing she saw Tigerstar sitting on the sharp rock. Tigerstar signaled her over with is tail.

"Greetings Tigerstar," Ivypaw said.

"Hello Ivypaw. Now tell me about the battle," Tigerstar said.

"Well we won, we showed Shadowclan not to mess with Thunderclan," Ivypaw reported.

"Good, now go find Hawkfrost so we can begin training again," Tigerstar meowed.

**Cordelia POV**

"Where are we going?" Lionblaze asked.

"Sierra`s, one of my friends," Cordelia replied.

"Why?" Heathertail asked.

"Cause that`s where your staying the night and if I do go back to the clans I want to say good-bye to Sierra," Cordelia replied. As they approached Sierra`s house, Cordelia wondered if she should go back. _No, I killed Ashfur, they`ll never forgive me. _"Here we are," Cordelia said. They all entered quickly. "Sierra you home?" Cordelia called.

"Yeah in the kitchen," Sierra replied. Cordelia padded into the kitchen followed by Lionblaze and Heathertail. "Oh, Who`s your friends?"

"This is Heathertail," Cordelia said pointing to Heathertail "and this is Lionblaze my brother." Sierra`s mouth fell open.

"You never mentioned a brother," Sierra said.

"Never thought it was important," Cordelia said.

"Well of course it's important to mention your totally hot brother," Sierra said. Heathertail growled.

"Thanks," Lionblaze muttered under his breath, to low for Sierra to hear.

"Are they staying the night?" Sierra asked.

"Yes, one night, is that ok?" Cordelia asked.

"Sure," Sierra replied.

"Thanks," Cordelia replied. "I owe you."

"Cordy, You`ve owed me since we met," Sierra replied.

"That makes thing easier," Cordelia said smugly.

That night…

Cordelia opened her eyes. She wasn't at Sierra`s. She was at a small clearing. _Where am I? _ She thought.

"Greetings Hollyleaf," a meow came from behind. Hollyleaf turned around to see a small tortoiseshell she-cat standing right in front of her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Spottedleaf, one of your warrior ancestors" Spottedleaf meowed calmly.

"Impossible, I don't have any warrior ancestors, not anymore," Hollyleaf growled.

"Dear Hollyleaf, we have never left you," Spottedleaf said. "We have always been here."

"But what do you need with me, I turned my back on the Warrior Code," Cordelia felt tears stream down her cheeks like rain falling from the sky.

"You need to go back to the clans; they need all the help they can get, the Dark Forest is rising. A war has already started," Spottedleaf explained.

"How has it started?" Hollyleaf asked.

"An apprentice in Thunderclan mistook a Dark Forest cat for a Starclan cat. Shadowclan and Thunderclan fought over the clearing in the border, two lives were lost," Spottedleaf explained.

"That's terrible," Hollyleaf exclaimed.

"I know," Spottedleaf said gently. "This is why you need to go back." Spottedleaf`s figure began to fade until she was gone.

The Next Morning

Cordelia`s eyes snapped open. Lionblaze was yawning on the floor next to her.

"Cordelia, what`s wrong?" Lionblaze asked.

"Lionblaze, I`m ready to go," Cordelia meowed.

**Spottedleaf POV**

"Did Hollyleaf get the message?" Bluestar asked.

"Yes Bluestar, Hollyleaf got the message," Spottedleaf mewed.

"Good," Lionheart meowed.

"You do realize," Redtail meowed. "That the Dark Forest will try and stop her from telling the clans at all cost."

"Yes," Feathertail meowed.

"Then we must help her as much as we can but we can only do so much," Yellowfang growled.

Redtail growled all of a sudden. He ran into the bushes and came back with a dark colored tabby.

"Darkstripe!" Lionheart exclaimed.

"Were you just spying on us?" Bluestar asked.

**Willowfur: Cliffhanger kinnda. **

**Spottedleaf: Finally I make an appearance.**

**Tigerstar: Did I send Darkstripe?**

**Willowfur: what do you think?**

**Tigerstar: Yes**

**Cordelia: Can I go to a party while waiting for the next chapter? **

**Willowfur: No**

**Cordelia: Why?**

**Willowfur: Cause I said so.**

**Cordelia: Meany**

**Willowfur: That's right, I'm an ogre.**

**Bluestar: Isn't that from Shrek?**

**Willowfur: Yes it is. Up next the Starclan cats question Darkstripe. Cordelia begins her journey back to the clans and gets separated from Heathertail and Lionblaze. That is all I will tell you.**

**Feathertail: Willowfur does not own Warriors.**

**Willowfur: Till next time.**

**Feathertail: Do I ever get a story featuring me. I would like a comedy one.**

**Willowfur: I will when I feel like it. **

**Sierra: Still bating Tigerstar in this game. Hey where's Cordy?**

**Willowfur: Oh good Lord. **


	13. Chapter 10: Mystery

Chapter 10

Spottedleaf POV

_~right where we left off~_

"I-I," Darkstripe stammered.

"Well," Yellowfang hissed.

"I ain`t telling you anything," Darkstripe growled.

"Maybe you can tell us why you spying on us," Redtail growled holding a sharp claw to his neck.

"Tigerstar sent me," Darkstripe squealed.

"Why are you causing this war?" Feathertail asked him harshly.

"Cause we want revenge, you abandon us," Darkstripe hissed ready to spring.

"You had it coming, for betraying your clans," Lionheart growled.

"Well I say we send Tigerstar a message," Bluestar said.

"Yes, so do I," Lionheart agreed.

"Tell Tigerstar whatever he`s up to he better watch out cause we`ll be waiting," Bluestar growled. Darkstripe scampered of in the direction of the Dark Forest.

Cordelia POV

Cordelia opened her eyes. She had been traveling with Lionblaze and Heathertail for two sunrises. She looked around, they were not there. There was no scent, it was if they were never there. She was still in the same place, was this a trick?

She walked along the fences for awhile.

"Tally ho," a familiar voice sounded from above.

"Socks," Cordelia said.

"Well I never thought I`d see you here again," Socks yowled. "Bt the way two cats came along here earlier this week looking for you."

"I know, Lionblaze and Heathertail, have you seen them here?" Cordelia asked hopefully.

"Well not today," Socks said.

"Oh, well never mind, if you see them again can you tell them I went ahead?" Cordelia asked.

"Sure," Socks replied.

"Thanks Socks, I know I can count on you," Cordelia said before running down the fence line some more. _Oh, Lionblaze where are you?_

_~Later that day~_

"Hello Hollyleaf," a growl came from behind. Cordelia turned around quickly. She came face to face with a brown tabby tom (for those of you playing the home team, it's Brokenstar).

"Who are you?" Hollyleaf spat.

"My name is unimportant," the tom growled. Without warning he sprung toward Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf hissed before backing away and avoiding the strange toms attack. He growled.

"Be warned Hollyleaf, this is not the last you`ve heard of me," he yowled before disappearing into a strange black cloud that stood out against the rest.

_Strange, is this what Lionblaze meant? _ Cordelia thought. _Or is it just the beginning? _

**Willowfur: Curse you those who think seem to think these chapters should be short.**

**Cordelia: Hey guys.**

**Willowfur: Where have you been?**

**Cordelia: I never went anywhere.**

**Sierra: Yes you did.**

**Tigerstar: She went to that party. **

**Willowfur: CORDELIA**

**Cordelia: Bye. **runs out the door****

**Willowfur: I`ll deal with her later. Up next Hollyleaf finally gets back to the clans only to find a nasty little surprise waiting for her. And what about are missing cats? Well the answers will be in the next chapter. **

**Tigerstar: Willowfur doesn't own warriors**

**Feathertail: oh my god, he didn't go on for hours on end.**

**Spottedleaf: Shh, I`m reading. **


	14. Chapter 11: Return

Chapter 11: Return

Cordelia POV

As Cordelia emerged from the tunnels her long journey ran through her mind, the strange brown tom, meeting Socks again, running through the tunnel trying to find her way. After all that she had finally come to Thunderclan territory. She remembered all the fun adventures she and her littermates had had when they were apprentices and up until they were warriors.

"Hey you, what are you doing on Thunderclan territory?" a familiar voice sounded from in the bushes.

"Mousewhisker," Cordelia said.

"H-H-Hollyleaf?" Mousewhisker said disbelieving.

"Yes, it's me, I`m back," Cordelia said.

"Everyone won't believe it when I bring you back to camp," Mousewhisker said.

"I`m pretty sure they won`t," Cordelia said.

On the way back to camp Mousewhisker said nothing.

"Go away," a voice sounded from behind the bushes. Cordelia recognized Jayfeather`s voice.

"Yeah well what are you going to do about it?" Cordelia groaned as she recognized Zac`s voice.

"Hey what going on over there?" Mousewhisker asked.

"Let`s go find out," Cordelia growled. Cordelia and Mousewhisker padded out into a really small clearing where Jayfeather, Zac and Jay were growling at each other.

"Good Lord," Cordelia growled. Mousewhisker looked confused. _Of course he would, he has no idea what a Lord is. _Cordelia padded over to where Zac and Jay were.

"Well if it isn't Cordelia" Zac growled.

"Hollyleaf," Jayfeather said shocked.

"Hollyleaf?" Zac and Jay said at the same time.

"My name doesn't matter," Cordelia said. "Zac, Jay piss off."

"Well don't have to be so rude about it," Jay said.

"Uh, we`ll go now, wouldn't want to disturbed a pretty little she-cat like yourself," Zac said.

"I your dreams Zac," Cordelia said. Zac and Jay ran off into the bushes.

"Hollyleaf," Jayfeather said.

"Where have you been? Why didn't you come back when Lionblaze got back?" Jayfeather pounded Cordelia with questions.

"Lionblaze is back?" Cordelia asked.

"Yes he got back a few days ago," Jayfeather said. "We got a lot to talk about but here is not the place, let`s go back to camp."

_~At camp~_

Jayfeather padded into camp followed by Mousewhisker and Cordelia. Cordelia felt the glares staring at her. A few cats waved hello, the ones she was closest to.

"Look its Hollyleaf," one of them meowed, Cordelia recognized Dustpelt.

"I thought she was insane," Ferncloud his mate whisper back to him.

"HOLLYLEAF," Firestar`s voice sounded above the whispers of the clan. Firestar rushed down the rock from his den to meet the incoming cats. Cordelia caught sight of Lionblaze walking from the crowd of cats to greet her.

"Greetings Firestar," Cordelia said dipping her head in respect.

"Well, we have a lot to talk about, here is not the place. I want the senior warriors in my den for a meeting. The rest of the cats go along as your business, you can talk to Hollyleaf later if you like," Firestar commanded. "Lionblaze and Jayfeather, I want you to join us." With that Firestar padded up to his den. The senior warriors started to gather.

"Well you made it," Lionblaze said.

"Where did you do?" Cordelia asked.

"I dunno, I remember going to sleep that night and waking up here," Lionblaze said. "Let`s go, Firestar is expecting us." Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Cordelia padded up to Firestar`s den.

"Ok Hollyleaf, start at the beginning," Firestar said.

"Well after I left the clans I wandered around a to- twoleg place and meet a Kittypet and 2 stupid toms. After that little encounter I wandered some more and met Sierra. I was staying there before I came back here. I got a job at the radio station. One night I went out and got way to wasted and met Lionblaze. After some convincing from him and a visit from Starclan I finally decided to come back to the clans. On my way here I got separated from Lionblaze and he got here before me. Also on my way here I got a nasty surprise from the Dark Forest, apparently they didn't want me to get here so I couldn't tell you Starclan`s message," Cordelia explained. "The message was a war is coming."

"A war? What could it mean and when does it start?" Firestar wondered.

"Little late on the draw there Firestar, it's already started. That battle you just had with Shadowclan, that was just the beginning," Cordelia growled.

**Willowfur: Well that`s chapter 11.**

**Cordelia: Willowfur doesn't own warriors.**

**Willowfur: Next up Cordelia trys to get back into the jiff of clan life, Ivypaw gets busted about visiting the Dark Forest and leaves the clan only to get visited by the Dark Forest again only they go a nasty surprise waiting for her. **

**Tigerstar: Is that it? **

**Willowfur: Yes now people go away I need to work on the next chapter. **


	15. Chapter 12: Confessions

Chapter 12: Confessions

**Cordelia POV**

"How did it happen?" Firestar asked.

"An apprentice mistook a Dark Forest cat for a Starclan cat," Cordelia explained.

"Ok, meeting dismissed, Brakenfur can you go tell Dovepaw and Ivypaw," Firestar meowed calmly although Cordelia could tell he was not pleased. Brakenfur went out of the den followed by Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Brambleclaw and Graystripe. Cloudtail(is he a senior warrior, please someone tell me) growled before following Graystripe.

**Ivypaw POV**

As Ivypaw sat next to her sister, Dovepaw he saw Brakenfur hurrying over towards them. Dovepaw sat up.

"Firestar wants to see you to, I`d hurry, he looked ready to bit someone`s tail of," Brakenfur said before stalking of.

"I wonder what Firestar wants?" Dovepaw asked.

_I bet to congratulate me on warning the clan but I wonder what that stupid rouge has to do with anything?_ Ivypaw thought as she jumped up the rocks to Firestar`s den. She entered Firestar`s den.

Once all the cats were settled Firestar started. "Dovepaw, Ivypaw has either of you had a visit from Starclan?" Firestar asked.

"I did," Ivypaw said.

"Do you know who visited you?" Firstar asked.

"Yes, Hawkfrost and he brought me to Tigerstar," Ivypaw said proudly. Everyone in the den gasped in shock.

"Ivypaw, you do realize you were being visited by the Dark Forest?" Lionblaze asked.

"Well no matter who I was being visited by they treated me better than they do here. All they care is goody goody Dovepaw," Ivypaw hissed angrily.

**Dovepaw POV**

_Is that how Ivypaw sees me? She`s just as good as me, I`m just different that's all. _Dovepaw thought.

"How could you?" Dovepaw asked. "How could you not see you were being tricked?"

"Tricked? No, they treated me like a real cat, not some special cat," Ivypaw hissed before running out the den and out of the hollow.

"Ivypaw wait," Dovepaw shouted.

"Let her go," Jayfeather advised.

"But she`s my sister," Dovepaw argued.

"Sister or not, if the Dark Forest kept visiting her she would have gone over eventually," Jayfeather said.

"I`ll go talk to her," the black she-cat said.

"You would do that?" Dovepaw asked her, _why would it concern her? _Dovepaw thought.

"That would be great, Cordelia," Lionblaze said.

"Cordelia?" Jayfeather asked confused.

**Cordelia POV**

"Doesn't matter my name," Cordelia said before rushing out the tunnel into the forest. A thunderstorm started in the sky. A mixture of dark storm clouds painted the once beautiful sky gray. Rain poured down from the clouds like water being poured down on the Earth making plants grow. The bad part was it covered Ivypaw scent faster than Cordelia could follow. After awhile Ivypaw`s scent was gone completely. Cordelia sighed before turning around and heading back to camp. _I think I know where she would go. I`ll check it out later._ Cordelia thought.

When Cordelia emerged from the forest into hollow she looked around. Clearly everyone knew what happened with Ivypaw. Cordelia padded up the rocks to Firestar`s den. Dovepaw, Lionblaze and Jayfeather were there with Firestar.

"We can send a patrol to find her if Hollyleaf fails," Firestar was saying.

"No," Cordelia said from outside the den. She padded in.

"No?"Firestar said. "Did you find her?"

"No but if you send a patrol to find her the scent is gone," Cordelia explained.

"Some cats are better tracker than you," Dovepaw said. 

"Dovepaw," Jayfeather said.

"Even if you send a patrol the instant Ivypaw sees them or scents them she`ll just get out of there faster," Cordelia explained.

"I get what you're getting at," Firestar meowed. "Thank you Hollyleaf were grateful for the help."

Cordelia dipped her head politely. "Firestar there`s something I need to tell you and the whole clan," Cordelia meowed.

"Ok, I`ll call a clan meeting," Firestar meowed. He padded out of the den followed by Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Dovepaw and finally Cordelia.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own pray gather below the highledge for a clan meeting," Firestar`s call rang loudly in the hollow like a birds call a misty morning. Cats started to gather. Cinderheart and Poppyfrost padded over to the highledge, Berrynose joined them. Graystripe, Dustpelt, and Sandstorm sat below the highledge not to far away from the base. Mille joined them. Brambleclaw sat at the base of the highledge and Jayfeather went over to sit by him. Lionblaze and Dovepaw went over to sit by Whitewing and Birchfall. Cloudtail and Brightheart went over to comfort there granddaughter while waiting for the meeting to start. Mousefur and Purdy guided Longtail to a place to sit. Hazeltail and Mousewhisker went over to sit by Briarlight, Blossomfall and Bumblestripe (the tree didn't fall in my story yet) Leafpool and Squirrelflight went over to sit not far off from Ferncloud who was sitting by Dustpelt. Rosepetal and Icecloud went over to where Lionblaze was sitting. Daisy sat by Toadstep who was alone by the fresh kill pile. Foxleap went over to join his friend and Daisy. Thornclaw sat alone by a pile of moss. Sorreltail and Brakenfur went over to sit by Cinderheart, Poppyfrost and there kits. Spiderleg went over to sit by Mousefur.

"Cats of Thunderclan, Hollyleaf has a announcement," Firestar said. Cordelia hard murmurs from all around.

"Uh, I know you are probably wondering what happened to Ashfur," Cordelia started. "Now I`m coming clean. I murdered Ashfur."

"Traitor," some spat.

"Liar," others growled. Cordelia thought she heard Cloudtail growl.

"Hollyleaf," Firestar started. "I understand that you didn't like him but did you have to kill him?"

"He was going to revel the secret of my, Lionblaze and Jayfeather`s birth at the gathering," Cordelia explained.

"But then you did," Ferncloud yowled. Hollyleaf remembered that Ferncloud was Ashfur`s brother.

"It wasn't the same," Jayfeather growled.

"How would you know?" Cloudtail shouted. "You`re Hollyleaf`s sister, how do we know your just trying to protect her."

Leafpool growled.

"Are you accusing me of lying?" Jayfeather hissed. Hollyleaf thought of jumping to his defense but her senses told her to stay quiet.

"Enough," Firestar yowled. All the cats fell silent. "Hollyleaf, I`m sure you have another announcement."

"Yes I do," Cordelia meowed. "I came back because I hgave a message from Starclan." She looked up at Firestar who nodded. "They told me that a war is coming, no that that a war was started and is still going on, you just don't know."

"How do you know it's started already?" Dustpelt asked suspiciously.

"That battle you just had with Shadowclan? That`s just the beginning," Cordelia answered. "The last thing I have to say is my name is Cordelia now, I`d prefer it if you called me that."

**Ivypaw POV**

_What do they know? _Ivypaw thought staring at her paws as she walked. _Hawkfrost was the only one who ever saw me as a cat. _She looked up. _Hey isn't that Breezepelt? _She thought remembering that Breezepelt also was being visited by the Dark Forest.

"Ivypaw, you kept me waiting," Breezepelt growled.

"I did" Ivypaw asked.

"Yes, Tigerstar told me to meet you here," Breezepelt. "I assume Hawkfrost told you the same."

"Yes he did," Ivypaw lied.

"Let's find someplace to camp, maybe our Dark Forest friends can tell us why where here," Breezepelt suggested.

"Sounds good," Ivypaw replied.

**Willowfur: Finally done. Longest chapter yet.**

**Cordelia: About time.**

**Tigerstar:** **When does this story end?**

**Willowfur: When I feel like making it end. **

**Tigerstar: Well you couldn't hurry up a bit could you cause I have better things to do.**

**Willowfur: Like what?**

**Tigerstar: Plan my next evil plot cause I know this one will fail so I have a backup one.**

**Sierra: If you know you`ll fail why are you even trying?**

**Tigerstar: 1, I`m bored 2, I feel like it 3, I want to be annoying**

**Willowfur: Well mission accomplished. Uh, up next is I don't know cause I haven't planned that far. Now go away and let me think. **


	16. Chapter 13: A New Life

Chapter 13: A Different Life

**Ivypaw POV**

"Greetings," Hawkfrost growled from behind. The dark tabby walked out of the mist as Ivypaws pun around. "Tigerstar is calling a meeting for all the dark forest cats and the ones were training.

"Right," Ivypaw meowed then followed Hawkfrost to the clearing. Cats of all shapes were gathered.

"Cats of the Dark Forest," Tigerstar`s voice rang throughout the clearing. "We have a problem, Thunderclan know what were up to." Gasps came from the clearing.

"What are we going to do?" one yowled. Ivypaw recognized Darkstripe. "They know because we let that backstabbing she-cat tell them."

"Do not fear, I have another plan, we must cut contact from Starclan from the clans and we must send a Dark Forest cat over to Starclan to cut contact of from the clans," Tigerstar meowed.

"Is that even possible?" Breezepelt asked.

"Yes, I need you and Ivypaw get the moonpool dirty, with twoleg junk and twigs, branches, whatever you find," Tigerstar ordered. "When that is done get a group of rebels to camp ut around the moonpool so no clan cat can get near, trick cats into it if you must,"

"Will do," Breezepelt and Ivypaw said at the same time.

"Brokenstar and Darkstripe, do the same at the Starclan moonpool," Tigerstar instructed. "Only come back after dirtying the pool."

Ivypaw`s eyes snapped open. She stood up. Besides her Brezepelt was stiring. He looked at her.

"You know what to do," he meowed. She nodded.

"Let's go," she meowed.

**Cordelia POV**

In the Thunderclan camp Cordelia stared of in wonder. _I wonder how Sierra`s doing? And Soma, Mina, Willow, and even no brain Spike. _The who gang, I would be back soon, Spike was nicer than she expected. Name like Spike just sounds scary.

"Ho- Cordelia," Cinderheart said from behind, making her jump a little. Poppyfrost next to her.

"Where did you go?" Poppyfrost asked.

"Oh, here there, I meet some nice loners and was living with them before I came back," Cordelia explained.

"More detail," Cinderheart demanded.

"Ok," Cordelia meowed. "After I ran for days through the tunnels, I finally came to an exit. I wandered around a twoleg place –or town- till I meet Zac, Jay and Socks. Zac and Jay were just really stupid toms and Socks is a Kittypet that can wander where he likes. After that another week of traveling I came to a small town. There I met Sierra, another loner; I was staying with her till I came back here. While there I met 7 or 8 cats although there is this one guy…" Cordelia trailed off in thought.

"So, what`s his name?" Poppyfrost asked.

"Who?" Cordelia asked

"This guy," Cinderheart growled.

"Spike," Cordelia said lost in thought, barley cautious of what she was saying.

"Sounds like this guy is tough," Cinderheart judged.

"Yeah, he is pretty tough, but he can be real sweet too," Cordelia meowed snapping back to the present. "But, I guess I never realized how sweet he could really be till now. Um, I go I`ll be back later." With that Cordelia padded out of camp and headed toward the tunnels.

"Ivypaw?" she whispered.

"What do you want?" came a snarl from in the tunnels.

"I need to talk to you," Cordy replied.

"Ok, are you alone?" Ivypaw asked.

"Yes," Cordy reassured her. Ivypaw came out of the tunnels and faced her.

"Well?" Ivypaw snarled.

"You feel betrayed, so you act fierce to defend yourself, you realize if you keep doing this you`ll end up like me?" Cordy started.

"So, I bet life as a loner is easier than this," Ivypaw grumbled not acting so fierce anymore after realizing she was right.

"Not when you have to live with your past, I killed Ashfur you know," Cordy said softy.

"I heard about him, they thought Sol killed him," Ivypaw said.

"Well I did, now I have to live with it, I`m here to help you because I don't want that to happen to any cat, eventually you go insane," Cordy said.

"You think?" Ivypaw asked.

"I`m Cordelia, I don't think, I know," Cordy said playfully.

"They won't take me back now, I bet," Ivypaw growled. "I`ll never be a warrior or anything, just a stupid rogue."

"There is something you can do," Cordy said.

"What?" Ivypaw asked hopefully.

"This is what you need to do…" Cordy meowed.

(Screen fades, xD)

**Lionblaze POV**

"Hey Cinderheart, have you seen Cordy?" Lionblaze asked Cinderheart who was toying with a small rock in between her paws.

"Yeah, she said she would be back later, why?" Cinderheart replied looking up from her rock.

"Just wondering," Lionblaze said.

"Do you think when this is all over she`ll stay here?" Cinderheart asked.

"No, when I visited her she looked happy, after she got over the hangover that is," Lionblaze meowed.

"Hangover?" Cinderheart asked confused.

"Long story, anyway, even if she stayed it would never be the same as before. If she stayed some cat would always growl at her or call her traitor. No matter what it would always be different than before," Lionblaze explained.

"I guess that's understandable. I guess I wish she`d stay," Cinderheart said.

"You never know, she might," Lionblaze growled.

**Willowfur: Ok, that's Chapter 13. Now people I know you want to know what happens with Cordy and Ivypaw well all will be reveled soon enough. **

**Whitestorm(in a gangsta voice): Willowfur don't own warriors. **

**Spottedleaf: Creepy **


	17. Chapter 14: Secrets and Lies

Chapter 14: Secrets and Lies

**Note: ok, school is started so it might be a while until I update again. Hopefully my teachers will go easy on me for at least a week or so. Because of school I might not be able to update as often. Sorry, balm school. **sighs** I wish I could go back in time and smack the guy who came up with the idea of school. Who agrees with me? Well, no with the story. Sorry if this is crapy, I was in a rush to get this done. **

**Ivypaw POV**

Ivypaw watched as Breezepelt padded into their "camp" with some more clan rebels.

"Ivypaw say hello to Antpelt and Scorchfur (**anyone recognize?**)," Breezepelt meowed padding up. Scorchfur growled and Antpelt looked confused, like he didn't know why he was here.

"Hello welcome to uh, our camp for rebels. We welcome anyone, as long as they learn the warrior code. You both know the warrior code right?" Ivypaw meowed. She sighed, about the only thing she was allowed to say to the newbies. That and there additions. _I should probably tell Cordelia that. _She thought. _I`ll get her alone sometime. _

"Of course we know the warrior code," Scorchfur growled.

"Ok, um Oakfur, show our new rebels around our camp," Ivypaw commanded. _Is this what it feels like to be a leader? God I hope not. _

"Breezepelt I`m going out to hunt," Ivypaw informedBreezepelt.

Once out of sight of the camp and near the moonpool Ivypaw sprinted toward Thunderclan territory. _Ok, I`ll find Cordy and then straight back to my temporary home. _

**Cordelia POV**

Cordelia scented mouse in the undergrowth, dropping into a hunting crouch she slowly stalked the mouse. She pounced and the mouse took off. _Ok, that`s something to get used to. _She thought. She sighed, her body was no longer used to catching its own food.

"Cordy," a small meowed from the bracken. Making sure the cost was clear she singled Ivypaw out of hiding.

"What have you got?" Cordelia asked.

"Well, Breezepelt keeps bringing in rebels and rouges so Tigerstar can create a army down on Earth. He brought 2 more in today. Uh, Scorchfur and Antpelt. A rouge named Lilah came to camp yesterday looking for a place to shelter. Tigerstar apparently added his own additions to the warrior code. 1, every cat for himself, 2 killing blows allowed and 3, warriors and apprentices eat first," Ivypaw explained.

"That's horrible," Cordelia exclaimed.

"I know. I think there trying to gather enough cats to take out the clans and to resurrect Tigerstar and all his allies. I don't know if that's possible but I overheard some cats talking about it in the Dark Forest."

"It is possible," Cordelia said horrified.

"How do you know?" Ivypaw asked.

"Because I`ve done it before! That is something you NEVER mess with. You never defy nature. Its how it goes, a cat dies they stay that way, everything about resurrection is wrong." Cordelia snapped harshly.

"S-sorry, I thought you should know," Ivypaw stammpered, scared of the bigger cat`s harsh voice.

"I'm sorry, just resurrection is wrong, I never want to hear about it but, I should know. I know ways of stopping it once it's started. Ivypaw, I need you to go find the exact ritual there going to use, this is very important." Cordelia demanded.

"I will," Ivypaw meowed.

"Good, I`m going to find Firestar and report this info," Cordelia said, then got up and ran as fast as she could toward camp. _If there doing the ritual I think there doing, then they need a sacrifice. Ivypaw, hurry up. _ Cordelia pleaded in her head.

Running into camp at top speed she looked around. Everyone seemed relaxed. Cordelia padded up to  
Firestar`s den.

"Firestar, you there?" she called.

"Yes, Hollyleaf, come in," Firestar called from inside the den.

"It's Cordelia," Cordelia muttered to quiet for Firestar to hear.

"Good news I hope," Firestar meowed.

"Sorry Firestar, I`m afraid that the Dark Forest is active, they started a camp for rebels somewhere. I don't know where but I`m afraid the war is starting faster than expected. Also, the rebels added additions to the warrior code. ," Cordelia explained.

"How do you know this? Not that I don't trust you, just wondering," Firestar asked.

"I have sources," Cordelia answered.

"Ah, who?" Firestar asked.

"Ivypaw, I talked to her and she now is getting some information for me, then stated that she wants to go, help beat the Dark Forest, then head out." Cordelia answered, suddenly unsure if she should have told.

"Wow, little Ivypaw, impressive," Firestar meowed.

"Yes, she is a remarkable young cat," Cordelia said, it wasn't a lie, she could have never done what Ivypaw was doing. She remembered the plans for the resurrection. "Firestar, I do have one fear, a big one."

"Go on," Firestar meowed.

"Well, Ivypaw also told me there planning to resurrect Tigerstar, and his allies."

"Resurrect? As in bring back to life?" Firestar asked.

"Yes, I don't know the exact ritual there using, but it will be dangerous. We need to take extreme caution, I know how these resurrection rituals go, it never ends well."

"Hm, your right. When Ivypaw comes back I want to talk to her," Firestar stated.

"I'll make sure to tell her," Cordelia meowed, she stood up and padded out of the den. When  
Ivypaw came back she would be welcomed, she didn't murder. _Wait; when she comes back we still need someone to look after that rebels camp. _She layed in her nest rolling and thinking. _Spike, Sierra! _Cordelia thought. She now had an excuse to see her loner friends and get something done. _Spike would do anything she asked him to do and Sierra, well she owes me. _

Getting up, running out of camp she headed for town. Looking back at thunderclan territory she thought, should I leave now? _They`ll thank me later. _Then ran towards town, past the fences till she finally came to the karaoke bar Caritas. She was ready to collapse. _I took a 2 week journey in 5 hours. I`m beat. _Getting under a trash can lid she closed her eyes. _I`ll find them tomorrow. _ Darkness overtook her, sending her into a world of dreams.

**Willowfur: Done, yes I made some tweaks to the story. **

**Cordelia: Does Spike and Sierra make an appearance again?**

**Willowfur: Yes, next chapter. I think this story is quickly coming to an end. **Sobs** **

**Tigerstar: If you love this story so much, make a sequel. I already told you I`m making another evil plan. I`m kinnda pissed at Cordelia for ruining this one. Next story I`m going out for revenge on her.**

**Willowfur: Tigerstar, stop spoiling the sequel!**

**Tigerstar: Sorry. **

**Feathertail: Willowfur doesn't own warriors. **


	18. Chapter 15: Spying

Chapter 15: Spying

**Cordelia POV**

"Cordelia," a voice meowed in her ear. "Cordelia." It sounded again. Cordelia opened her eyes, lookind around she remembered where she was. Stading before her was the dark brown tabby she needed to see, Spike.

"Spike!" Cordelia squealed. She jumped up and gave him a big hug.

"I haven't seen you around. Where did you go?" Spike asked.

"I needed to go back to the clans. I need some help though, so I wanted to ask you for some," Cordelia explained, she didn't need to; he would do anything for her.

"Sure, I`m guessing you need Sierra to," Spike guessed.

"Yeah. Is she at home?" Cordelia asked, hoping Spike knew.

"As far as I know. Let`s go check," Spike suggested.

"Yeah," Cordelia ran toward Sierra`s house closely followed by Spike.

Running right into Sierra`s house she looked around. "Sierra, you around?" Cordelia called.

"Yeah, in the kitchen," Sierra called.

Padding into the kitchen she looked at Sierra.

"Sierra, I need a favor from you," Cordelia stated.

"Sure, what do you need?" Sierra asked. Spike came into the kitchen and sat down next to Cordelia.

"Well, at home –the clans I belonged to- we need some help. See we need some help, spy work. What you two have to do is join the Dark Forest and gather information the clans can use to beat the dark forest. You go and sleep at the rebel`s camp, and the clan cats running it will randomly give out information. Once they do, you report that info to me," Cordelia explained.

"Ok, we`ll do it," Sierra stated. "Only because were your friends. And Cordelia, once this is over, you are coming back here right?"

"Yes, that is my plan," Cordelia said. "Now we don't have much time, we need to run. With that all 3 cats ran out the house and toward the clan`s territorys.

**Ivypaw POV**

Ivypaw stared at the old book in front of her. According to Breezepelt, this was the book the rebels were going to use for the resurrection ritual. Opening the book she looked at the spell.

Ingredients:

Salamander eyes

Satan`s bone

God`s heart

Animal bones

Sacrifice

Ivypaw looked at the list of ingredients. They all looked weird. _This must be it. _Ivypaw took the book in her mouth and ran out of the camp by the bushes hidden so no one could follow her. Fleeing into the tunnels she took shelter there. _I`ll hide here for a day or two. _

**Jayfeather POV**

Jayfeather padded out of the den. Looking for Lionblaze he spotted him talking to Dovepaw. He looked up, Jayfeather signaled him over with his tail. Lionblaze padded over and sat in front of Jayfeather.

"Have you seen Hollyleaf today?" Jayfeather asked.

"No, I figured she went hunting or something," Lionblaze replied.

"I haven't seen her. I`ve barely gotten to talk to her since she got back," Jayfeather said. "When she gets back I`m going to talk to her alone for the first time in a while."

"That would be good," Lionblaze replied.

**Spottedleaf POV**

Spottedleaf looked over into the Dark Forest. _I wonder what it's like over there. _She thought. No matter how much she despised he cats over there, she couldn't help but wonder.

"Hey," a meow came from behind. Spottedleaf turned around to see Bluestar standing there. "Wondering again?"

"Yeah, I can`t help it," Spottedleaf meowed back.

"You know, getting Hollyleaf to come back was a good idea. She might just stop this all together. Silly us thinking the prophecy was about this Dark Forest battle," Bluestar laughed.

"I don't think that's what the prophecy was about in the first place," Spottedleaf meowed. "I think we misinterpreted it in the first place. We have the three but I think the prophecy is about something else inertly."

"You could be right," Bluestar meowed. "Let`s go, we need to tell the others," Bluestar`s voice got serious. Spottedleaf nodded. The two cats got up from where they were sitting and ran to find the others.

**Cordelia POV**

Cordelia, Sierra and Spike came to a stop a little way of from the rebel`s camp.

"Ok, you guys know what to do," Cordelia meowed.

"Right," Spike and Sierra growled at the same time. The two padded up slowly to the camp and disappeared into the thorn tunnel that marked the entrance to the camp. Cordelia ran towards t the Thunderclan camp in a rush, hoping not to get caught.

Running into the tunnels she came across a cat. A silver tabby she-cat. Cordelia recognized Ivypaw.

"Ivypaw," Cordelia meowed.

"Cordy, am I glad to see you," Ivypaw sighed, relived. "I got the book you needed, they have another copy, locked up somewhere but this is the one there using."

"Good, let`s go back to the Thunderclan camp and start translating that," Cordelia meowed.

**Willowfur: That`s chapter 15. ** **I`m really anxious to finish this up.**

**Spottedleaf: So, about that prophecy…**

**Willowfur: That's a totally different story I will never write because I`m too lazy. **

**Tigerstar: Damn and I was so looking forward to it.**

**Willowfur: In your dreams. **

**Tigerstar: I think I will.**

**Redtail: Willowfur doesn't own warriors. **


	19. Chapter 16: Life and Death

Chapter 16: Life and Death

**Cordelia POV**

Cordelia padded into camp with Ivypaw at her side. The clan cats gasped as Ivypaw padded next Cordelia.

"Traitor," Berrynose growled.

"Ivypaw!"Dovepaw shouted, running up to her sister. Firestar emerged from his den on the highledge. "Where did you go?" Dovepaw asked.

"I`ll tell you, later. I`m sure Firestar wants to hear where I was first," Ivypaw said.

"Ok, later," Dovepaw scampered off.

"Ivypaw," the cats looked up at the highledge. "I want to see you and Cordelia in my den NOW!"

"Let`s go," Cordelia meowed. Cordelia and Ivypaw padded up to the den and entered.

"Now, what did you find out?" Firestar asked. "And where did you go?" Firestar said, pointing at Cordelia.

Cordelia answered first. "I went to find some friends. To keep an eye on that rebel`s camp. They're supposed to come find me if they find something out. On my way back I found Ivypaw in the tunnels with that book," Cordelia pointed to the book in Ivypaw`s mouth. "That book has the resurrection spell that they're going to use to resurrect Tigerstar. The rebels have another copy locked up somewhere but if I can translate that in time I might be able to find a way to stop it."

"Ok, you should start on that. Tonight there is a gathering. I want you both to come," Firestar announced.

_~That night at the gathering~_

"Other than that-" Onestar`s report was cut off by a loud yowel.

"Rebels, ATTACK," cats came out of the bushes and started to attack. Cats from all clans were now fighting for their lives. Cordelia and Ivypaw fought side by side while Lionblaze was taking on 4 enemies at once. Cordelia pounced on a golden tabby tom she didn't recognize, Ivypaw hissed a Antpelt before charging at him. Cordelia looked around the clearing. _Ok, I don't see Spike or Sierra here. That's good. _

Cordelia remembered earlier, the book had a spell that stopped fighting, for a time.

"Capăt," Cordelia shouted.

All the cats in the clearing stopped instantly.

Cordelia sighed with relief. The other cats look confused.

"Cats of all clan and the rebels," Firestar voice sounded above them all. All the cats in the clearing looked up at what Firestar had to say.

Before Firestar could say anything Cordelia shouted out "This needs to end! The fighting. Rebels are you stupid? Resurrecting Tigerstar? That's dangerous. Clans. A war was coming, now I don't know whats going on. But if you continue this fight your just falling right into Tigerstar`s trap. Don't you see that's what he wants. Clans go home NOW!"

"The rogue is right," Blackstar yowled. "Clans go home. Run off any rebel you see on the way out!" With that the clan cats started to flee the island. Attacking any rebel that crossed their path. Cordelia felt proud to have stopped a major fight.

_~Back at Thunderclan Camp~_

Cordelia looked around the clearing. Looking for Ivypaw. She hadn't seen the young cat anywhere. Had she died with Dustpelt?

Cordelia ran out of camp with the book. She remembered the ingredients for the resurrection spell the rebels were doing. One sacrifice. Was she kidnapped for a sacrifice? Without thinking Cordelia rushed out of camp, running straight for the rebel's camp. Hiding so no cat could see her she peered into the camp. She spotted Sierra and Spike sitting close together. In the middle of camp was Ivypaw on the ground bleeding to death. Holding the book she prepared herself to reverse this spell at any moment. Looking for the spell she saw Breezepelt talking.

"Rebels," Breezepelt growled. "It is time to bring our savior back from the dead." _He`s acting like Tigerstar is God or something. _

"Reveres! Reveres!  
Mighty Zeii Fac apel la dumneavoastră să reveres  
Cei care nu ar trebui să meargă acest Pamant  
Şi blestem pe cei care fac acest lucru greşit  
Acum! Acum!" Cordelia chanted over and over. Finally in the camp, the light surrounding the spell vanished. The rebels looked around confused. Cordelia ran back to camp.

_~Thunderclan Camp~_

Cordelia barged into the Thunderclan camp. Firestar and Sandstorm were sharing tongues be the highledge.

"Firestar, round up some warriors. The rebels are down. Time to end this," Cordelia growled. Firestar sounded the call and rounded up the warriors. Cordelia gave him derections before going ahead.

_~The rebels Camp~_

"Sierra, Spike," Cordelia called. The two cats turned around. "Get out of there now," Cordelia commanded. Sierra and Spike scatted out of camp quickly and headed for home. Cordelia ran towards Windclan territory. A Windclan patrol was passing by when the spotted Cordelia.

"What do you want?" Crowfeather snarled.

"I need to talk to Onestar, NOW," Crowfeather told the rest of his patrol to finish up the patrol. He took her to Windclan camp. Cordelia found it awkward being so near her father. Once they entered camp, cat snarled and hissed.

After entering Onestar`s den Crowfeather left, leaving Cordelia and Onestar alone.

"Well?" Onestar asked, impatiently.

"Thunderclan has gone to face the rebels, to end this once and for all. Windclan is free to join or cower away, your choice," Cordelia informed Onestar.

"Windclan are not cowards. We will join you. Then head there, now. Once you get to the border, follow the Thunderclan sent right to the rebels camp." Cordelia finished before running for Riverclan territory.

_~At the rebels Camp~_

Cordelia entered the camp with Shadowclan and was surprised to see the battle was still heated. Throwing herself into the battle she knocked a gray tom off of Brambleclaw. The Shadowclan cats also through there selves into the battle, Tigerheart hissed at Scorchfur and clawed at him. Cordelia looked around the clearing, watching her clan mates fall and gt up, defending what was there's.

Turning around to see Breezepelt trying to escape. "Oh, no you don't," Cordelia hissed. She wa ending this now. This battle would end it all. Two cats fight, one comes out… alive.

Following Breezepelt toward the Moonpool he ran. Stopping at the moonpool he stared at its sparkling water.

"Hello Breezepelt," Cordelia snarled.

"Hollyleaf," Breezepelt hissed.

"We are ending this now," Cordelia said. She leaped at Breezepelt. Her dodged her attack and swung his claws at her, she ducked and lunged. Right at his throat. Sinking her teeth deeper and deeper into his neckuntill at last he collapsed on the ground, dead.

_We won. We really won. _Was Cordelia`s last though. Dropping to the ground, her world went black. 


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue

Cordelia touched Lionblaze`s nose.

"Do you have to leave so soon?" he asked.

"Yeah, I really need to head home," Cordelia meowed. Cherrypaw and Molepaw were watching her go. She had gained a great deal of respect from the clan cats.

"I hope you have a restful journey home," Firestar meowed.

"I will, and you get some rest," Cordelia meowed, touching his nose. "Don't be afraid to get me if you ever need help."

Once the clan cats all said their good-byes Cordelia to town.

After days of traveling she finally came to Sierra`s beach front house. Sierra and Spike was waiting. Sierra was talking on and on about how they should have a party with Willow and were planning that.

Cordelia and Spike walked silently on the beach. Gazing at the sinking sun. At last Cordelia whispered in Spike`s ear "I love you."

He looked at her and whispered "I love you to."

With that they stared at each other moving in and gently touching each other on the lips ending the day with a kiss, sun sinking in the background.

**THE END**

**Thank you followers and reviewers of this story, but Cordelia`s tale doesn't end yet. Coming soon **

**Hollyleaf: Tigerstar`s Revenge. So keep a lookout for that. Please check out my other storys. **


End file.
